Dave vonKleist
Dave vonKleist aka Dave Von Kleist is a radio show host, musician, author, activist and film producer. He was the writer and producer for the film Wikipedia:911 In Plane Site All Movie Dave Vonkleist He has been interviewed by Wikipedia:Glenn Beck in relation to the film. CNN.com Transcripts Aired May 17, 2006 - 19:00:00 and has been the host of host of Missouri-based radio talk show "The Power Hour". NBC News Besides that, the feng shui is all wrong Wierd NNBC news on NBCNEWS.com He is also a professional musician. Escapee From America Magazine When a Patriotic American becomes an Expatriate you Know it’s Time to Escape From America Radio His career in the broadcast industry included work as a professional televsion and radio announcer. He hosted the Dave Riddell show which was a three-hour afternoon drive time talk show on WATR AM-1320 in Waterbury, Connecticut. He has been a staff announcer at various radio stations. Coast to Coast AM with George Noory Dave vonKleist Biography Shows * Dave Riddell show * The Power HourCoast to Coast Am with George Noory Dave vonKleist Biography Television He wrote directed and edited the comedy television show Spotlight Tonight. This was voted Best Show and also the best Directed show in the 1984 Laurel Cable Awards. Coast to Coast AM with George Noory Dave vonKleist Biography Music For over thirty years he has been a musician, vocalist, songwriter and performer. Coast to Coast AM with George Noory Dave vonKleist Biography Among the songs he has recorded was a song about the Shirley Allen standoff, "The Ballad of Shirley Allen".Freedom's Phoenix Dave Von Kleist put Guitar up for auction Discography * Will Someone Listen? - 1996 All Music Dave Vonkleist Will Someone Listen? * Music to Die For - 2004 All Music Dave vonKleist Music to Die For * Forever Vigilant - 2007 * Forever Vigilant...Music to Live For All Music Dave Vonkleist Forever Vigilant music to Live For Activism There was a report in the Wikipedia:New Scientist magazine, Volume 162 of the Gulf War Veterans Associations suspicions that Wikipedia:Gulf War Syndrome was caused by the use of experimental vaccines on military personnel. vonKliest had commented on this, saying that it would be a violation of the Nuremberg Code on Medical Experimentation. Wikipedia:New Scientist 1999, Volume 162 P 5 Coast to Coast AM with George Noory Dave vonKleist Biography Family and Personal life According to his website, he is also the father of musician Erica von KleistDave vonKleist website Dave vonKleist – The Albums Argentina is now is adopted home. In a 2011 interview with Susan Beverley he said that leaving the United States wasn't an easy decision.lewrockwell.com When a Patriot American Becomes an Expariate Film Being a researcher and journalist he became suspicious about the official account of what took place on 9/11. He produced a dvd called In Plane Site as well as websites www.911inplanesite.com and www.letsroll911.org.Wake Up! the Lord is Returning By Alf Droy Britain in the Dock P 305 Writer * 911 Ripple Effect - 2007 * 911 in Plane Site - 2004Imdb Dave von Kleist Writer Producer * Spotlight Tonight''911inplanesite.com Dave vonKleist Writer Producer Talkshow Host Producer * ''911 Ripple Effect - 2007 * 911 in Plane Site - 2004 Director * Spotlight Tonight * Gulf War Illness, Fact or Fiction Why Do Drugs Cost So Much?: And Why Are We So Darn Sick? By Joe, Ruth P 391 Appearances * Ulmefilm - 2012 - Himself * Zeitgeist - 2007 - Himself * 911 in Plane Site - 2004 - Himself * One Nation Under Siege''William Lewis Films One Nation Under Siege * ''Wake Up Call Music * The Beautiful Truth (2008) - Music New York Times Dave Vonkleist See also * Wikipedia:911: In Plane Site References External links * Website Wikipedia:Category:American anti-war activists Wikipedia:Category:American film directors Wikipedia:Category:American film producers Wikipedia:Category:American talk radio hosts Wikipedia:Category:Anti-globalism activists Wikipedia:Category:American rock singers Wikipedia:Category:American musicians Wikipedia:Category:9/11 conspiracy theorists Wikipedia:Category:Living people Wikipedia:Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American anti-war activists Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American talk radio hosts Category:Anti-globalism activists Category:American rock singers Category:American musicians Category:9/11 conspiracy theorists Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Anti-war activists Category:Film directors Category:Film producers Category:Talk radio hosts Category:Activists Category:Rock singers Category:Musicians Category:Controlled demolition Category:Inside job